NI TU, NI YO
by Kimi o ai shiteru
Summary: Podrías ser feliz, y yo no saberlo- grité cuando te vi partir. Dijiste que me hacías un favor, pero... y nosotros? ¡Intenta negar que también me amas!- UA! S & S


_**NI TU NI YO**_

oooooooooo

**_ **DISCLAIMER: **Todo todito todo le pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi_**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: Las cosas sucedieron así. Dedicado a ti… aunque yo siempre supe que fui yo la que sobraba en esa habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

oooooooooo

**MIS OJOS, SUS OJOS**

oooooooooo

_**MIS OJOS**_

_oooooooooo_

- Lo siento de verdad, pero hoy saldré con Zafiro- me dijo y yo sabía que eso me iba a decir. Yo estaba locamente enamorado de ella y lo peor de todo, ella lo sabía. Sabía que yo me moría por ella. Se llamaba Kakyuu y era simplemente hermosa. Tenía el cabello de color rojo y tenía un cuerpo muy lindo, pero nuestra relación era terrible. Primero que no éramos nada, ni siquiera amigos. Ella estaba estúpidamente ( pronto verán porque uso ese adjetivo) enamorada de un sujeto llamado Zafiro Black, mi ex – amigo. Zafiro sabía que me gustaba Kakyuu y no perdió ni siquiera un minuto en conquistarla. A ella le gustaban los sujetos peligrosos, y ciertamente yo no era temerario, ni tenía mucho dinero y mucho menos una motocicleta. Yo solo tenía ojos para ella, para ella y nadie más, sin embargo ella me usaba como paño de lágrimas cuando Zafiro y ella discutían. Muchos dirán en este momento… ¡ay pobrecito, lo usaban!; pero lo que yo hacía era aun mas despreciable que ser el juguete de una niña caprichosa. Tenía yo una amiga, Esme, que me había confesado alguna vez, un tanto ebria durante una fiesta universitaria, que siempre me había querido y que siempre iba a estar a mi lado pase lo que pase. Yo por supuesto me sentí muy mal por ella… al principio. Despues, bueno, me di cuenta que todos necesitamos cariño y cada vez que Kakyuu me rechazaba yo buscaba a Esme. Ella era muy linda, pero no era Kakyuu. Ahora recuerdo también que en un par de ocasiones busqué en sus labios consuelo para los míos. Sí, lo sé y no es necesario que me lo digan, soy un canalla, Esme no se lo merecía. Al verla a lo lejos, casi escondida observando la escena que Kakyuu y yo estábamos haciendo en plena universidad a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo, que me dí cuenta que esta cadena debía ser rota, y debía empezar a romperse por el eslabón más débil. Pero yo no pretendía lastimar a nadie, así que tomé una decisión.

- No, Kakyuu, cuando te dije que quería hablar contigo no era para invitarte a salir. Tan sólo quería decirte que ya no te buscaré más, y espero que tu tampoco lo hagas- le dije decidido. Ella me miró incrédula, luego vió la determinación en MIS OJOS y la sonrisa se lo borró… aunque solo fue por un segundo.

- Bueno, Seiya, si eso quieres así será- me dijo en un tonito que no me gustó. Como tantas veces antes, porque ésta no era la primera vez que tenía esta especie de ataques de valentía. Con el tiempo Kakyuu había aprendido que siempre le decía que me alejaría, pero al final siempre regresaba por migajas, por sus migajas. Así había sucedido hasta ahora. Pero hoy era diferente, o al menos eso esperaba. Luego me sonrió burlonamente, me dio la espalda y se alejó lentamente como dándome tiempo para arrepentirme. Y por una fracción de segundo me sentí derrotado y con ganas de salir corriendo tras ella, como alguna vez había sucedido. Pero la decisión estaba tomada. Visualicé mentalmente mis lista de cosas que debía hacer y le puse un imaginario check al tema Kakyuu. Ahora tenía que hacer algo que no había hecho antes. Hablar con Esme. La busqué entre todos los rostros que nos habían rodeado a Kakyuu y a mí, hasta que la encontré. Me miró con admiración y yo le hice una señal que me siguiera.

- Esme, tengo que decirte algo- le dije cuando al fin llegamos a un lugar alejado de las miradas curiosas. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y sonrió levemente mientras asentía. Me dolía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no tenía otra opción- Esme, tu sabes que te quiero mucho- su sonrisa se hizo más visible- sabes que te quiero como a una hermana, y lo he estado pensando mucho y lo mejor será que me aleje. Créeme, es lo mejor para ti- le dije todo de un golpe. Es curioso como puede cambiar nuestro semblante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De la gran sonrisa en el rostro, Esme pasó al aturdimiento total. Y definitivamente ni en un millón de años hubiera podido estar preparado para su reacción. Ví el mundo girar de repente, y sentí en mi mejilla derecha un cosquilleo que yo conocía demasiado bien. Giré la cabeza con asombro y vi a una Esme completamente desconocida para mi.

- ¿Y tu quién demonios te crees para siquiera intentar suponer lo que es mejor para mí?- me dijo una Esme con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas y completamente furiosa. Repito, eso no me lo esperaba.

- Esme, yo… - intenté justificarme…

- ¡Cállate! Ya has dicho demasiado. Espero que cuando se te pase el momento "intento de héroe", seas también lo suficientemente valiente para pedir disculpas, porque…- la interrumpió el sonido de mi celular. Antes de bajar la vista había reconocido ya el sonido de mi alarma. Las letras en el aparato me hicieron recordar algo muy importante. Se me hacía tarde. Levanté la vista pero Esme ya se había ido, seguramente aún mas furiosa y triste. Me daba mucha pena dejarla ir en esas condiciones, pero si iba irme al infierno, prefería irme solo. Sólo había algo que empeoraría este ya desgraciado día. Y ese lugar estaba a casi 5 kilómetros de donde yo estaba. Felizmente mi alarma había sonado para darme suficiente tiempo como para ir caminando, mientras escuchaba música, esperando que esto me ayudara a olvidar a Kakyuu, a Esme, a todo. Mientras caminaba, me tropecé pero no caí. Me pregunté muy seriamente si sería realmente una buena idea ir, pero al no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta seguí caminando.

oooooooooo

_**SUS OJOS**_

**oooooooooooooooo**

Miré a mi alrededor, con la esperanza de ver a alguien conocido, pero no. El inglés no era para nada mi idioma favorito. Ví al salón de clase lleno de gente y ví con espanto que el único lugar disponible era el de la primera carpeta, al frente del maestro. Caminé al lugar sin hacer ruido, esperando pasar desapercibido. Me senté y suspiré aliviado. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

- Hola!- me dijo una chica que se sentó a mi lado. Ella tenía la tez morena, de cabellos largos y oscuros y ojos profundos. – ¿cómo te llamas?-me preguntó y noté que tenía una linda sonrisa. Ella era muy linda, pero definitivamente no era mi tipo.

- Seiya – respondí yo- y tu… what´s your name?- pregunté con una gran sonrisa mostrando mi casi inexistente inglés.

- My name is Raye…

- Good afternoon everybody!- escuché una voz que provenía de la puerta, me volví, y esa fue la primera vez que la ví, allí estaba ella. Confieso que de primera impresión me llamó la atención lo joven que era. Parecía poco mas o menos de mi edad. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio, vestía formalmente, pero con un toque juvenil. La miré de pies a cabeza, en realidad todos los alumnos de la clase la miraban de esa manera. Convencido que una jovencita así no podía ser mi maestra de inglés, observé preplejo como acomodaba sus cosas en el pupitre asignado al maestro, es decir frente a mí. Sin un rastro de nerviosismo en el rostro y un perfecto inglés comenzó a hablar. No había notado sus ojos hasta el momento en que me preguntó como me llamaba y vió directo a los mios. SUS OJOS eran azules y hermosos. Sonreí y le dije mi nombre, luego ella preguntó por mi edad y yo le respondí.

- I´m 23 years old.- ella asintió, y luego añadí- and you, miss? How old are you?

- I´m 100 years old- dijo ella con una sonrisa nada divertida y luego le hizo la misma pregunta a Raye. Y así a todos los de la clase. Noté muy divertido, lo nerviosos que ellos se ponían cuando ella se acercaba. Al principio pensé que lo hacía a propósito, pero luego observé a ella también la exasperaba la situación. Como si estuviera cansada de la misma reacción. Me dediqué a verla la mayor parte de la clase, a observarla sin escucharla, a tratar de leer sus gestos, su rostro, a intentar ver más allá del rostro hermoso. Cuando reaccioné, había pasado casi ya una hora de clase, reaccioné justo en el momento que ella nos estaba dejando algunos ejercicios correspondientes al tema del día. Para resolverlos en clase. "Ten minutes" había dicho y yo estaba perdido. Intenté resolverlos, pero como no había estado atento, en ese momento el chino me parecía más sencillo. "Stop" dijo ella, iba a revisar el avance. Entré en pánico.

- Raye- llamé en voz baja- puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si?- dijo ella en un susurro.

- Hace tiempo que no llevo el curso, vengo del grupo acelerado y en serio que no entiendo nada.

- Después de clase- me susurró temerosa.

- Es que en verdad es urgente- le dije intentando convencerla.

- Te dije…

- Jovencito!-escuché esa voz de terciopelo en frente mío.- ha interrumpido usted toda mi hora de clase!

- ¡Eso es injusto!- Protesté en vano - ¡no fue toda la clase!- dije provocando el famoso "ohhhhh" de mis demás comprañeros.

- Le tengo que pedir que se retire- me dijo serenamente, aunque en un tono bastante serio.- espero que el día de mañana regrese con una nueva actitud.- me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente y esperaba pacientemente a que me retire de "su clase". Me puse de pie, cogí mis cosas y dándole la espalda me fui. Salí furioso del instituto, tratando de encontrar la manera de vengarme. Porque estaba seguro que eso no se iba a quedar así. No hay nada peor que la humillación pública. Mientras iba en el bus de regreso a casa se me ocurrió un plan. Me bajé del bus, y empecé a caminar rápidamente de regreso al instituto. Le iba a demostrar a la "miss Serena" que había escogido al peor candidato para humillar.

* * *

><p>Les agradecería infinitamente sus comentarios y opiniones.<p>

Un beso a todas.


End file.
